Heart to Heart
by KyuWook Baby
Summary: GS KyuWook, Kyuhyun sudah mengenal Ryeowook sebagai Teman masa kecilnya sebelum ia pindah ke busan. sedangkan Ryeowook semakin tidak yakin dengan pemikirannya. With Sungmin, SiChul and Haehyuk. UKE is GS
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Heart to Heart (prolog)**

**Main Pair:**

**Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Choi Kyuhyun**

**Kim Ryeowook a.k.a Lee Ryeowook**

**Support Pair:**

**Choi Siwon a.k.a (Kyu Appa)**

**Choi Heechul a.k.a (Kyu Eomma)**

**Lee Hyukjae a.k.a (Wook Eomma)**

**Lee Donghae a.k.a (Wook Appa)**

**And others**

**Genre: Friends, Romance, family and others**

**Rated: K+ (bertambah)**

**Warn: GS with typoz in everywhere**

**No Bash, Don't Like? Go Back, Guys..**

**Please, enjoy for reading***

**Author pov.  
**

Musim semi yang indah untuk mengawali pagi, di temani dengan harumnya bunga-bunga yang sedang mekar di beberapa tempat atau mungkin kau bisa menyebutnya wilayah kecil? Seperti halaman rumah, taman bunga dan juga beragam tempat lainnya. Hangatnya aroma sinar mentari juga memberi dampak positiv untuk menyambut pagi ini dengan sebuah senyuman lembut nan ringan.

Tapi sepertinya indah musim semi dan hangatnya sinar mentari untuk menyambut pagi, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan di dalam sebuah ruangan kelas yang terdapat di lantai 2 Seoul International High School. Ruangan yang menjadi tempat menuntut ilmu bagi siswa tingkat akhir SISH.

Ruangan kelas yang sepagi ini, masih terlihat sepi tersebut sepertinya terasa dingin dan kaku. Yah, sebenarnya kau tidak dapat mengatakan kelas ini benar-benar sepi jika aku menyebut suasananya. Sudah terisi dua bangku tepatnya.

Bangku yang berada di depan kelas dan bangku pojok yang langsung berurusan dengan jendela juga pemandangan taman kecil belakang sekolah.

Kedua bangku tersebut telah diisi dengan masing-masing penghuninya, tuan muda Choi dan nona muda Lee.

Yah, keluarga Choi dan Lee yang terpandang tersebut. Keluarga yang menjadi trend top untuk sebuah bisnis dan perusahaan di bidang industri. Keluarga yang memiliki hubungan jauh yang baik.

Bangku depan yang diduduki nona muda Lee Ryeowook yang sedang membaca sebuah novel romansa, dan bangku pojok yang di duduki si tuan muda Choi Kyuhyun yang lebih senang berlarut dalam PSPnya.

2 orang yang dijuluki si jenius sekolah, 2 orang yang dianggap smart couple dan 2 orang yang di anggap patut untuk di banggakan dari segi manapun. Tapi meskipun begitu, asal kau tau saja mereka itu tidak-pernah-merasa-baik-saat-hanya-berdua.

Mungkin aku bisa menafsirkannya, hanya Ryeowookie yang demikian. *.

Ini terjadi, karena suatu kejadian yang terjadi saat mereka duduk di bangku tingkat akhir Junior H. School. Kejadian yang pastinya membekas dalam di pikiran seorang nona muda Lee Ryeowook. Dan sukses membuat seorang tuan muda Choi tidak hadir di sekolah selama 4 hari berturut-turut karena kejadian tersebut.

**Ryeowook pov.**

Aku menutup novel yang baru saja selesai ku baca, novel bertajuk 'Dealova' ini membuatku sedikit mengisi waktuku di kelas saat terlalu cepat untuk datang. Ku kedipkan mataku beberapa kali, untuk menghilangkan perih akibat terlalu fokus pada tulisan-tulisan kecil di novel tersebut.

Ku edarkan pandanganku, untuk sedikit melihat suasana kelas yang ternyata masih sepi ini. Tentu saja sepi, ini terlalu cepat untuk memulai satu pelajaran. Masih pukul 6:45am, sedangkan jadwal pintu gerbang di tutup adalah 7:20am. Bukankah masih lama?

Aku berdiri dari dudukku, sedikit menepuk bagian bokong dari rok kotak biru yang menjadi seragam sekolahku. "ehem..." ku dengar seseorang berdehem, dan kuyakini berasal dari arah belakang. Tidak perlu sibuk untuk memutar kepalaku, karena aku yakin itu adalah Choi Kyuhyun.

Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengenalnya dengan kata 'benar-benar kenal'. Jadi aku tidak akn membahasnya dengan cermat dan details karena itu akan mengganggu waktuku. Sebaiknya sebelum bel masuk berbunyi aku memanfaatkan sisa waktu 35 menitku untuk mengunjungi ruang musik.

Aku pun berjalan kearah luar tanpa peduli dengan seseorang yang ku tinggalkan sendiri di dalam kelas.

**Kyuhyun Pov.**

"Cih... Dasar tidak perasaan"

Aku meletakkan PSP ku dengan sedikit kasar di atas meja, menatap tajam ke arah depan. Tepatnya kearah sebuah meja dan bangku yang tadinya di duduki si nona muda dingin Lee Ryeowook. Ingin sekali rasanya aku memaki tentang kelakuan si nona muda itu, dingin dan acuh. tapi apa daya? Bukankah aku yang menyebabkan ini semua.

"Arrgh..." Aku menghancurkan tatanan rapi rambutku, yang tadi pagi sudah ku beri sedikit gel untuk memberi kesan keren dan apik. Tapi aku tidak peduli untuk itu.

Aku bangun dari dudukku tanpa mengambil PSP di atas meja, dengan segera aku melesat keluar. Mencari suasana nyaman untuk menghilangkan sejenak beban pikiranku, dan itu hanya ku dapatkan di ruang dance yang luas.

(***)

Bel tanda rehat sejenak dari pelajaran sudah di bunyikan. Aku sedang duduk manis, di salah satu meja yang terletak di kantin mewah sekolah ini. Tantu saja mewah, kau tidak berpikir sebuah kantin kecil untuk INTERNATIONAL kan? Kapasitas kantin yang bisa di bilang cukup besar ini, memakai sistem pelayanan seperti restaurant. Bukankah hebat? Tentu.

Sembari menunggu Bubble Cofe yang ku pesan tadi, aku menyapu rata pemandangan kantin sekolah ini. Dan pupilku berhenti pada satu meja 2 kursi sama sepertiku, yang di duduki seorang tuan putri. Ahhh- maksudku nona muda dingin Lee Ryeowook.

Aku menarik sudut bibirku tanpa sadar, untuk membentuk sebuah busur tipis yang disebut sebagai senyum. "Indah..."

(TBC)

hahhh,,, omo! that is my debut ff... kkkk~ Annyeong, salam kenal semuaaaa...

kkkkk~ salam kenal untuk yang mau baca ff ini. hahhh, deg-deg-degan... hahah, entah kenapa, mungkin karena ff pertama yah? humm, sedikit takut sih... yah takut takut gak ada yang suka. hehehe, karena menurut Aida ini kurang memuaskan untuk di sebut prolog.

Apa benar? Entahlah... Choa, mari tinggalkan sebuah jejak untuk yahhhh menyambung mungkin?. kkkk~

#KyuWook Chil# *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: Heart to Heart**

**Chapter: 1**

**Main Pair:**

**Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Choi Kyuhyun**

**Kim Ryeowook a.k.a Lee Ryeowook**

**Support Pair:**

**Choi Siwon a.k.a (Kyu Appa)**

**Choi Heechul a.k.a (Kyu Eomma)**

**Lee Hyukjae a.k.a (Wook Eomma)**

**Lee Donghae a.k.a (Wook Appa)**

**And others**

**Warn: GS for UKE with typoz in everywhere**

**Please, enjoy for reading***

**Ryeowook pov.**

Bel pulang sekolah sebanyak 3 kali telah di bunyikan tepatnya pada pukul 14.00 KST, para murid dengan keadaan sibuk mulai memasukkan buku dan barang mereka yang berserakan di atas meja ke dalam Tas. Begitu pula denganku. Aku memasukkan buku catatan fisika –yang menjadi pelajaran terakhir- ke dalam Tas samping berwarna unguk lavenderku.

Kemudian aku meletakkan tas ku di atas meja untuk menunggu izin pulang dari Han-Songsaengnim yang masih berada dalam satu ruangan dengan kami para siswa. Bukankah kita harus menghormati guru? Meskipun aku terlahir dari keluarga yang mapan dan sibuk dengan bisnis, tapi mereka –kedua orang tuaku- tidak pernah mengajarkan ku untuk berlaku semena.

"Ehem..." Han-Saem berdehem, menenangkan suasana kelas yang sedikit ribut karena beberapa siswa sedang berbicara bebas. Yah, kau pasti tau jam pulang sekolah bukan? Jam yang di tunggu oleh semua pelajar.

Siswa/i yang berada satu atap dengan ku kembali diam dengan sunyi. " baiklah, sebelumnya maaf jika saya sedikit menyita waktu pulang anda semua. Tapi ada hal penting yang harus saya katakan..." Han-saem yang berstatus sebagai guru mata pelajaran fisika sekaligus wali kelas kami, mengedarkan pandangannya menatap kami para penghuni kelas yang menatapnya seksama.

"Osis sekolah akan melaksanakan pameran musim semi di akhir bulan ini-"

"-saya harap kita bisa bekerja sama untuk menampilkan karya kita bersama. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kita tentukan, untuk pameran-" "- salah satunya harus ada stand tersedia dari setiap kelas, dan stand yang terpilih untuk kita adalah stand jajanan di musim semi sisanya adalah membuat sebuah karya yang dapat memukau mata setiap orang misalnya seperti replika castel dari beberapa remi dan sebagainya"

"Sonsae" Ku dengar suara yeoja yang memanggil Han-saem, sepertinya itu teman di belakangku. Aku tidak berbalik untuk melihat siapa itu, karena menurutku tidak penting untuk di ketahui. Aku sedikit terkecoh saat ingin mendengar sesuatu yang akan di ucapkan yeoja itu, di karenakan ponsel ku yang berada di saku seragam bergetar beberapa kali.

Aku pun mengeluarkan ponselku, dan meletakkannya di dalam laci meja, sedikit ku gesek LADnya untuk mengintip pesan yang masuk.

_-Eomma-_

Aku mengerutkan kening, saat melihat LAD Touchscreen ku yang menampilkan Tulisan 'Eomma'. 'ada apa dengan Eomma?' batinku sedikit ambigu.

"Nona Lee" pemikiran ku buyar saat mendengar suara Han-saem yang terlalu dekat denganku, bahkan sudah berdiri di depan mejaku.

"tolong, hargai saya yang masih memberi penjelasan di depan" Han-saem berujar tegas dan kembali ke depan kelas setelah mengatakan hal tersebut. Aku mengangkat kedua alisku, dan sepertinya membuka pesan Eomma harus sedikit ku tunda.

Aku memerhatikan Han-saem dengan seksama. Setiap kalimat yang di ucapnya harus ku ingat, ini melelahkan menjadi pelajar. "-dan saya ingin jajanan yang tersedia di stand kita adalah jajanan original yang kita buat dengan tangan sendiri. Apa ada yang ingin menyumbangkan kemampuan memasaknya untuk ini?" Han-saem langsung melihat ke arahku.

Oh ayolah! Aku sedang malas berdebat membantah pembicaraan wali kelas ini. Apa lagi kalau bukan karena kemampuan memasakku yang terlalu di banggakan. "Ya, mungkin aku bisa 'sedikit' membantu" jawabku malas sambil memutar bola mataku jengah.

"Aku- Aku juga akan membantu Ryeowook-ssi Sonsaengnim" Sahut siswi lainnya, yah aku kenal suaranya, atau aku boleh menebak? Itu adalah suara dari nona Seo Jo Hyun. "Ahhh.. ya Ryeowook dan Johyun akan membuat jajanannya, maka kalian yang lain tentukan dekorasi karya dan jajanan apa yang akan kita hidangkan.. Saya rasa hanya itu yang harus saya katakan, Ryeowook-ssi Johyun-ssi mohon bantuannya. Yang lain juga" setelahnya Han-saem merapikan barang yang di bawanya.

"Kalian boleh keluar" setelah 3 kata tersebut di ucapkan oleh Han-saem, seluruh siswa yang berada satu kelas dengan ku langsung berhamburan cepat menerobos pintu keluar. Yah, ku pikir mereka terlalu sibuk untuk sedikit berantrian.

Setelah merasa tidak ada yang ngin berdesakan, aku pun bangun dari dudukku. Tidak lupa mengambil ponsel touch yang tadinya ku letakkan di laci meja.

"Ryeowook-ssi..." langkah ku terhenti saat melihat Seo Jo Hyun, berdiri di depanku dengan senyumnya. Well, ku pikir sedikit manis jika di nilai.

**Ryeowook pov end.**

**Author pov.**

"Aku mohon bantuan mu nantinya" Jo hyun tersenyum hangat sembari menatap caramel cerah nan teduh milik Ryeowook. Tetapi yang di tatap manis hanya menatap Johyun dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Bukankah, kau yang ingin membantuku tadinya?" Ryeowook membalas perucapan Johyun dengan ketus, entahlah mungkin ia tidak suka. "A-a-a itu maksudku, ma-mari bekerja sama" Johyun yang sedikit tergelak dengan jawaban Ryeowook hanya bisa merasa salah tingkah.

"Terserah kau saja" Ryeowook melewati Johyun, berjalan keluar kelas dengan wajah datar. Johyun menunduk, ia merasa rencananya untuk menjadi teman Ryeowook sedikit kurang beruntung. Hey Rencana? Berteman? -Enthalah!-

'Puk' saat Johyun ingin menghela nafas panjangnya, gadis tersebut merasakan ada tangan yang menepuk puncak kepalanya. Johyun berbalik melihat si pelaku, "Kyunie~" yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kau sedikit kurang beruntung nona, mari coba lain kali. Ayo pulang!" Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Johyun dan menepuk lengannya. "Huh, temanmu itu dingin sekali Kyunie. Kkaja" Kyuhyun dan Johyun pun meninggalkan kelas yang sudah menjadi kosong selepas kepergian mereka.

**.**

.

**.**

.

**.**

"Ada apa eomma?" Ryeowook yang sedang berada dalam mobilnya dan duduk di jok kemudi, menempelkan headset tanpa kabel ke cupingnya dan menyambungkan panggilan pada sang eomma.

_'Chagi-ya, hari ini jangan mampir kemana-mana ne? Segeralah pulang kerumah' _ Ryeowook hanya memutar caramelnya bosan, ini hal biasa yang eommanya katakan.

"Apa maksud eomma? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" dengan nada yang santai Ryeowook bertanya pada eommanya sembari menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Kau berpikir seorang Lee Ryeowook, punya supir pribadi yang bisa di minta antarkan kemana-mana?

Oh jangan berpikiran demikian, karena sesungguhnya gadis manis ini selalu menyetir sendiri kemanapun ia pergi. Yah, menurut Ryeowook menyetir sendiri lebih leluasa dari pada harus menggunakan supir yang berharga tinggi. Lagi pula gadis ini tidak ingin membuat orang tuanya kembali mengeluarkan banyak duit, well! Meskipun mereka kaya.

_'Cepatlah pulang, jangan bertanya! Dan Jangan menyetir sambil menelpon, itu berbahaya. Eomma tutup ne' _'click'

Suara pemutusan sambungan terdengar, Ryeowook menghela nafas bosan. Eommanya yang hyperaktiv itu selalu saja memaksa Ryeowook pulang cepat tanpa suatu alasan pasti, dan akhir-akhir saat Ryeowook sudah di rumah dengan mudahnya dan tanpa dosa sang eomma akan berkata 'tidak ada, eomma hanya kesepian di rumah' atau pun 'ayo temani eomma ke La Boulangerie'.

"Hahhh.." Ryeowook menghela nafasnya kembali, lalu dengan pelan ia menekan pedal gas pada mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan halaman parkir sekolah. yang ternyata tanpa Ryeowook ketahui, seorang namja menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit di maknai.

**.**

.

**.**

.

**.**

Ryeowook keluar dari mobil pribadiny, Setelah memarkir rapi mobil yang ia kendarai itu di dalam gerasi khusus miliknya. Yah, gerasi khusus yang di sediakan sang appa agar anak semata wayangnya ini tidak memarkirkan mobil yang notebendnya adalah hadiah kesuksesan dari sang appa tahun lalu, dengan sembarangan di pekarangan luas mereka.

Ryeowook berjalan ke arah pintu masuk rumahnya, tapi penglihatannya teralih ketika melihat sebuah ferrary putih yang terparkir di pekarangannya. Ryeowook sedikit mengintip tapi kemudian lebih memilih masuk ke dalam rumah besarnya.

**.**

.

**.**

"Eoh, putri eomma sudah pulang?" nyonya Lee yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu, menyambut kepulangan Wookie –sapaan kecil, Ryeowook-. Wookie mendekat ke sofa yang di duduki Eommanya, sedikit penasaran siapa yeoja yang duduk berhadapan dengan sang eomma tapi membelakanginya.

"Eomma, nugunde?" dengan berbisik wookie bertanya pada sang eomma. "Ahh,ya! Kkaja, ada yang ingin eomma perkenalkan padamu" nyonya Lee membawa wookie berjalan ke hadapan tamunya. "Eonni-ya! Ini putri semata wayangku. Wookie-chagi, berikan salammu pada Heechul ahjumma"

Bukannya menuruti sang eomma, Wookie hanya berdiri di hadapan tamu eommanya dan menatap wajah sang tamu yang sepertinya tidak asing baginya. "Ahhh, ini Ryeowook, Hyukkie-ya? Neomu kyeopta" tamu sang eomma yang bernama Heechul –atas sebutan eomma Ryeowook- tersebut tersenyum cantik pada Ryeowook yang hanya terdiam melamun.

Wookie tersentak ketika mengingat sesuatu tapi kemudian hilang lagi, "Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Hey, Lee Ryeowook itu buka sebuah sapaan atau ucapan terimakasih untuk seorang ahjumma yang telah memujimu.

Heechul terdiam menatap intens pada Wookie, "Ya! kau bicara apa chagi?" eomma Wookie bingung melihat anaknya yang terbengong saat di suruh menyapa. "Ahh.. mungkin saja, Ryeowookie pernah melihat ahjumma di suatu tempat" Heechul kembali tersenyum menjawab Wookie.

"Ahhh.. mungkin saja" masih dengan wajah bingungnya Wookie menunduk memberi hormat pada Heechul "Lee Ryeowook imnida, Mannaseo Heechul ahjumma" Hey hey, setidaknya beri seorang tamu sedikit takaran senyummu, cantik!

"Chotta! Pergilah ke kamarmu dan bersihkan tubuh setelah itu eomma ingin membicarakan sesuatu" nyonya Lee sedikit mendorong putrinya, sedangkan Heechul hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah nyonya besar keluarga Lee tersebut.

Wookie menjauh dari ruang tamu dan menaiki tangga pendek untuk membawa nona Lee itu memasuki kamarnya.

"Dia tumbuh dengan sempurna Hyukie-ya" Heechul tersenyum pada Hyukie yang berstatus sebagai eomma Wookie. "Tapi terkadang aku heran dengan sikapnya eon-" Hyukie menyilangkan kakinya, menumpu kaki kanan di atas kaki kiri.

"-ia lebih suka memasang wajah dingin nan datar dari pada tersenyum. Hhahhhh, anak itu" "Mungkin saja ia sedang datang bulan, saengiya! Kkekekek" Heechul hanya terkekeh menjawabnya.

**Author pov end.**

**Kyuhyun pov.**

Aku mengantarkan Johyun sampai kedepan rumahnya menggunakan Audi 05 putihku. Yeoja yang sesungguhnya satu kelas denganku ini, adalah teman kecilku. yah putri bungsu dari seo family. Kami memang sudah cukup dekat.

Aku membalas lambaian Johyun, ketika gadis itu sudah memasuki pekarangan rumahnya dan berteriak "Hati-Hati, Kyunie-ya". Aku hanya mengangguk dan kemudian menancapkan gas mobilku. Aku bingung akan kemana sekarang. Jika aku langsung pulang kerumah, berarti aku hanya akan di temani para maid.

Sebaiknya aku mengunjungi Yesung-hyung di optiknya, aku menancapakan gas mobil sedikit cepat guna menuju optik teman sekaligus hyung-ku yang berlokasikan di Myeongdong.

Tidak perlu menunggu setengah jam untuk sampai, karena perjalanan dari perumahan Johyun ke Myeongdong hanya memakan waktu 20menit, yah! Kurang lebih seperti itu. Aku memarkirkan Audi 05 ku di tempat parkir tersedia, setelahnya aku keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menyebrang jalan kecil untuk menuju optik bername tag 'Y-Style' di hadapanku.

Aku masuk ke dalam Y-style, dan 'ctak' aku menemukan orang yang ku tuju. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ku pada sudut-sudut optik ini. Tidak biasanya sesepi ini.

"Eoh, Kyuhyun-ah" aku menatap Yesung hyung yang merasakan kehadiranku, kurasa begitu. "Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" aku mendekati Yesung hyung yang sedang duduk di kursi costumer.

"Memposting beberapa kotak kaca mata terbaru versi spring season. Apa Ada masalah? Sehingga membawa mu kemari?" Yesung hyung kembali mengambil foto kotak kaca matanya, setelah pekrjaannya di tunda dengan kedatanganku.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. "Apa aku butuh masalah, baru aku boleh datang kemari?" Yesung hyung menatapku, mata sipitnya melihat tubuhku dari bawah keatas dan terus mengulangnya. Sampai untuk kelimanya ia berhenti. "Aku baru sadar kau baru saja pulang dari sekolah, Kyu"

Oh Hell, orang ini. "Jadi sedari tadi kau tidak memperhatikanku?" Aku memutar pupil gelapku. "Ani" aku berswetdrop ria mendengar jawabannya. "Aish, Jinjja"

"Kenapa kau marah-marah? Kau aneh sekali Kyu" huhh, meladeni setiap kalimat yang terucap oleh Yesung hyung membuatku frustasi. Aku pun mendudukkan diriku di samping Yesung hyung. Menundukkan kepala ku guna melihat kedalam lemari panjang yang berisi banyak kaca mata ini.

"Hyung-ah"

"emh?"

"Apa kau berpikir aku tidak menarik?" aku bertanya seperti berbisik, sebenarnya sedikit ragu bertanya demikian. Tapi, aku juga ingin tau nilaiku di mata orang. "Tentu saja kau tidak menarik" Yesung hyung menjawabku lancar, tapi ia masih sibuk dengan kotak-kotak barunya. "Be-benarkah?" aku memutar kursi yang ku duduki menghadap ke arah Yesung hyung.

"ehm..."

"bagaimana kau bisa berpikir begitu hyung?" entah kenapa aku tidak terima ia berujar demikian. "kau itu masih Senior high school, apa yang menarik dari bocah tingkat akhir sepertimu? Belajar? Ku kira itu sudah basi untuk di bahas" perempatan ungu tergambar di dahiku –jika saja ini cartoon-.

"Hyuuuuuung, aku... argh...neo pabbo-pabbo. Dasar kura-kura bodoh. Seharusnya aku tidak bicara dengan kura-kura."

"ya, aku tidak bodoh. Kau yang bodoh, dan lagi apa itu? Kura-kura? Aku manusia Kyuhyun si sok jenius" Yesung hyung berhenti dari foto menfotonya dan menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Aish, maksudku bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang penampilanku" "eh?" aku tersentak ketika tiba-tiba bibirku berkata demikian dengan lancar. Aku merutuki diriku dalam hati. Hoooh, Tuhannn!

"Kau kenapa Kyu?" Yesung hyung mendekat kan wajahnya ke hadapanku. Aku jadi salah tingkah di tatap intens olehnya. "Kau sedang jatuh cinta ne?" Yesung hyung kembali duduk seperti semula.

Aku membelalakkan mataku mendengar pertanyaannya, tapi tak sepatah kata pun aku keluarkan untuk membantah. Yang benar saja? aku jadi ragu sekarang, apa aku jatuh cinta? Pada siapa?

**Kyuhyun pov.**

**Author pov.**

Wookie mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang eomma yang sedang mengganti channel berita ke channel drama.

"Apa Heechul ahjumma sudah pulang... awww" Wookie meringis sakit ketika mendapat satu jitakan di ubun-ubun dari eomma nya saat ingin bertanya. "Eomma..." Wookie mempout bibir cherrynya, sembari mengelus pucuk kepala yang terasa nyeri itu. Hey, sikap anak ini berubah?

"Kau tidak sopan chagiya. Kenapa kau berkata demikian pada Heechul ahjumma?-" "-kau juga tidak memberi hormat terlebih dahulu" nyonya Lee Hyukjae tersebut, mengomeli sang anak dengan berkacak pinggang. Wookie memutar bola matanya bosan, hanya masalah tadi sang eomma tega menjitakknya di ubun-ubun?

Bagaimana jika ke pandaiannya berkurang? Bagaimana jika menjadi pelupa? Bagaimana jika Choi itu berada di depannya untuk mengalahkannya? Eh? Choi?

Wookie tergelak ketika ingatannya melayang pada wajah Choi yang ia maksud sebagai Kyuhyun. 'Choi Kyuhyun' batin Wookie seperti tidak tenang mengingat nama tersebut.

"ya ya ya... kau mendengarkan eomma kan chagiya?"

"Eh? Apa?" Wookie memutar kepalanya melihat sang eomma tercinta yang sudah kesal setengah mati karena di auhkan oleh sang anak semata wayangnya. "Ah sudahlah, kau kebanyakan melamun memikirkan pelajaran sepertinya" sang eomma yang notebendnya hanya seorang ibu runmah tangga dengan usaha bakery-nya yang sangat sukses itu hanya mengangguk mengerti ketika mengetahui sang putri terlalu menggilai pelajaran dan musik.

"ehm..." Wookie hanya mengangguk cuek, dan menatap ke arah Televisi yang sedang menampilkan iklan-iklan tidak menarik. Wookie mwngambil remot Tv yang terletak di meja panjang depannya dan memindahkan channel.

Eomma Wookie hanya menggeleng menghadapi tingkah sang anak yang sama sekali tidak terlahir untuk peka. Ini karena suaminya, yang juga demikian serupa. "Eoh, eomma! Apa yang ingin eomma bicarakan denganku?" masih dengan menukar-nukar channel tv, Wookie menagih sang eomma.

"Ah ya, eomma sampai lupa ingin meyampaikannya chagi. Heechul ahjumma menitip anaknya saat ia pergi ke canada nanti dengan suaminya, untuk membuka cabang baru perusahaan mereka"

Wookie mengalihkan tatapannya dari tv, "eoh Jinjja? Berapa lama?"

"Molla! Eomma lupa bertanya tentang itu. Heechul ahjumma hanya bilang mereka akan pergi minggu depan" nyonya Lee bangun dari sofa. "eoh, geurae" Wookie hanya mengangguk mengerti, tanpa merasa perlu untuk bertanya lebih penasaran tentang anak dari teman eommanya itu.

"Eomma akan membantu Goo ahjumma terlebih dahulu untuk membuat makan malam, chagi pergilah membuat tugas rumahmu jangan terlalu lalai di tv" nyonya Lee, melangkah pergi. "ahh, biar ku bantu eomma. Lagi pula tidak ada tugas rumah" Wookie menyusul sang ibu dari belakang menuju dapur mewah mereka.

.

**.**

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, eomma sudah pikirkan tentangmu"

Kyuhyun yang sedang memotong steaknya sedikit kesal karena sang eomma membuyarkan pemikirannya atas steak yang sedikit alot. "tentang apa?" tuan muda itu meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya lalu sedikit menyeruput air mineral yang tersedia di samping kanannya.

"tentang kau yang akan tinggal di rumah Hyukie ahjumma, saat eomma dan appa ke canada" nyonya besar keluarga Choi itu memasukkan satu potong steak yang baru saja di potongnya kedalam mulut, dan dengan pelan ia mengunyah steak tersebut.

"Hyukie ahjumma?" Kyuhyun berpikir bingung dengan nama tersebut, walau sebenarnya terdengar tidak asing di indranya.

"kau lupa Kyu?" kali ini sang appa Choi Siwon mulai angkat bicara, padahal seharusnya saat makan malam seperti ini sang kepala keluargalah yang paling tenang.

Kyuhyun diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang appa. "kau ingat Donghae ahjussi Kyu?" Tuan besar Choi tersebut membuka mulutnya memasuki sayuran yang di susun rapi di piring nya.

Kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan nama yang di sebut kedua orang tuanya, yah apa otak jenius mu berhenti mengalir Kyu?

"ahjussi yang sering kau mintai untuk membeli permen di taman kanak-kanak dulu" Heechul selesai dengan makanannya, dan membersihkan pinggiran bibir manisnya dengan serbet yang tersedia.

Kyuhyun malah pusing mendengar sang eomma. "Oh ayolah eomma, appa. Jangan membuatku mati kebingungan dengan ini semua"

'pluk'

Heechul sang eomma menepuk kepala Kyuhyun. "Apa yang ada di otak mu ini eoh? Hanya olimpiade? Sampai-sampai kau bisa melupakan orang yang dulunya dekat denganmu" Heechul dan Siwon menggeleng.

Kyuhyun hanya diam kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada steak di depan. "eomma dan appa akan berangkat ke canada minggu depan, jadi eomma sedikit ragu meninggalkanmu sendiri Kyu"

"kenapa? Aku kan sudah besar, bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Apa yang perlu eomma dan appa takutkan?" Kyuhyun berhasil memotong steak dan memasukkan kedalam mulutnya. Heechul dan Siwon sepertinya sedikit gelisah untuk menjawabnya. Mereka hanya saling bertatapan melempar pertanyaan –apa-yang-harus-ku-jawab?

"ehem... itu karena kau mungkin bisa lebih fokus untuk belajar di sana Kyu. Hyukie ahjumma dan Donghae ahjussi punya seorang putri yang setingkat denganmu dan sepertinya kau juga mengenalnya"

"mengenalnya?" Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya ke atas. "yah, eomma tadi siang berkunjung kesana untuk membicarakan masalah ini, dan kebetulan Ryeowookie baru saja pulang. Ia memakai seragam yang sama denganmu"

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar nama yang disebutkan Heechul. "eomma bilang siapa ta-tadi?"

"eoh? Ryeowookie? Lee Ryeowook putri tunggal Hyukie ahjumma dan Hae ahjussi. Eomma dengar dari Hyukie ahjumma ia juga cukup pintar. Kau mengenalnya Kyu?"

Kyu terdiam mendengar Heechul berujar. Putra keluarga Choi itu bahkan tampak lesu ketika mendengar sang eomma. 'Ryeowook? Aku akan satu rumah dengannya? Si dingin Lee Ryeowook?' batin Kyuhyun sepertinya berperang.

"Kyu~ gwenchanayo?" Heechul merasa aneh, kenapa tiba-tiba anaknya menjadi diam. "ah, ne. Gwenchanayo eomma. Tapi sebaiknya aku di rumah saja, tidak perlu merepotkan orang lain begini" Kyuhyun meneguk habis airnya yang tinggal sedikit lagi.

"no no no Kyu. Eomma tau kau tidak bisa sendirian" Heechul menggoyangkan telunjuknya tidak setuju pada keinginan putranya. Siwon hanya mengangguk setuju pada istri tercintanya. "oh, ayolah eomma appa! Aku tidak akan benar sendiri-benar sendiri. Masih ada halmeoni yang bisa datang kemari untuk menemaniku, para maid? Lim ahjumma?" Kyuhyun sekukuh mungkin mencoba meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya.

"eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin halmeoni menemanimu? Tidak biasanya? Dan hey, kenapa kau sangat ingin menolak eommamu Kyu?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun aneh. Kyuhyun yang merasa di tatap sang appa aneh, langsung bangun dari kursinya.

"Aku selesai, dan masih ada tugas rumah sebaiknya aku masuk ke kamar lagi" tentu saja itu sebuah alasan untuk lepas. Kyu berjalan keluar dari ruang makan luas yang tersedia dirumahnya. Heechul dan Siwon saling bertatapan, tidak mengerti dengan keanehan putra mereka.

"Apa ia mengenal Ryeowookie?"

"Entahlah, Noona. Aku juga tidak tau, sebaiknya aku juga kembali keruangan kerja" Suami dari Choi Heechul itu, bangun dan mengecup pipi Heechul. "Jangan terlalu lelah, Noona taukan aku tidak ingin melihat Noona jatuh sakit lagi?" Siwon membelai pipi lembut Heechul.

"ehm, ya baiklah Siwon-ah. Soal Kyuhyun dan Ryeowookie. Seoertinya aku lupa membicarakan ini dengan Hyukie kemarin" Heechul yang berstatus sebagai istri sah dari Choi Siwon dan ibu dari Choi Kyuhyun itu hanya mengangguk meng'iya'kan sang suami. "Baguslah, kalau Noona mau mendengarku. Oh, tidak apa. Pasti Donghae sudah membahasnya" Siwon menjauh dari sang istri dan keluar dari ruang makan mereka. Menyisakan Heechul yang membereskan meja besar yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut dengan bantuan maidnya.

**.**

.

**.**

"Biar aku bereskan, eomma duduk saja temani appa menikmati malam. Bukankah jarang-jarang appa pulang untuk makan bersama kita?" Ryeowook atau Wookie menahan tangan Hyukie, sang eomma untuk membantu Goo ahjumma –pembantu mereka- membereskan dapur dan meja makan.

"Kau yakin chagi?" Hyukie menatap lembut pada mata caramel cerah Wookie. "Ne" Wookie mengangguk menampilkan senyumnya yang ternyata cukup manis itu. "Baiklah, maaf eomma merepotkanmu chagiya" Hyukie membelai surai ikal sang putri.

"Aniya, ini tidak merepotkan. Sudah, eomma cepatlah ke tempat appa. Jangan ganggu Wookie untuk membantu lagi" Wookie mulai menindis piring-piring kotor di meja makan bulat sederhana mereka. "hahaha, ne ne. Gomawo nae chagiya. Oh ya, nanti menyusullah ok?"

"aniiya, Wookie tidak ingin mengganggu moments appa dan eomma" Wookie menggeleng menolak ajakan sang eomma. Hyukie hanya tersenyum melihat tubuh langsing Wookie yang sudah masuk ke arah dapur untuk mencuci piring-piring kotor mereka, yang tentunya di bantu Goo ahjumma. Putrinya itu memang sangat perhatian, walau sesungguhnya ia enggan untuk memperlihatkannya.

.

**.**

.

"Hyukie-ya" Pria dewasa atau mungkin peruh baya, yang sedang duduk di bangku taman belakang rumahnya terdengar memanggil nama sang istri. "ahahah, kau sudah menebaknya ne?" Hyukjae atau Hyukie yang di maksud pria tadi melepas tutupan tangannya pada mata Donghae sang suami tercinta.

"Tentu saja, aku selalu bisa mengenalmu walau dalam kegelapan atau pun ribuan manusia yang mirip denganmu. Itu karena cintaku yang selalu menuntun kembali hati ini untukmu" Donghae menarik tangan sang istri untuk membawa sang istri duduk di pangkuannya. "Kau masih kuat eoh?" Hyukie terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Donghae yang cemberut saat Hyukie menggodanya.

"tentu saja, kau pikir aku sudah rapuh untuk tubuh sekecil ini heoh?" Donghae memiting pelan hidung bengir sang istri yang diwariskan untuk Wookie, putri mereka. "aww...Apho" Hyukie mengelus hidungnya yang tampak memerah akibat biting-an Donghae.

"Apho?" Donghae malah bertanya lucu pada Hyukie, dan di balas Hyukie dengan anggukannya. Donghae dengan tiba-tiba mengecup hidung bengir sang istri. Perlakuan dari Donghae sukses membuat wajah sampai kuping Hyukie memerah karena sudah cukup lama mereka menikah, dan baru kali ini perlakuan manis ini mereka tunjukkan kembali.

Tentu saja, ini karena kesibukan masing-masing dan Wookie yang mulai beranjak dewasa.

"Hyukie-ya" "Ehm?" Hyukie menuruni tubuhnya dari paha Donghae dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang suami yang telah memberinya seorang putri tersebut. Donghae merangkul bahu sang istri sehingga membawa tubuh istrinya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat dan penuh cinta.

"Kau lihat bintangnya?-" "-mereka indah bukan?" Donghae membelai surai sang istri lembut. Hyukie yang berada dalam dekapan Donghae hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, sembari menengadahkan wajahnya menghadap langit hitam.

"mereka sama indahnya dengan mu, ah ani kau lebih indah yeobo-ah" pengakuan hangat Donghae kembali membuat wajah Hyukie memerah bak tomat matang di pohon. "Sungguh, karena kau lah yang paling terang menemani sang bulan" Donghae mengecup pucuk dari kepala Hyukie. Pria tersebut tersenyum charming, namun sayang sang istri yang masih dalam dekapannya tidak dapat melihat itu.

"Apa kau sudah bilang pada Wookie?" Donghae melepas dekapannya untuk Hyukjae. Hyukjae bingung dengan apa yang Donghae maksud sehingga wanita tersebut menggeleng. "Kau belum bilang? Sungguh? Padahal kita akan berangkat 2 hari lagi" Hyukie tersentak ketika sudah mengerti arah bicara Donghae.

"oh Tuhan, Hae. Aku sungguh tidak ingat kalau kita akan ke Jepang selama satu bulan. Eotteohke?" Hyukie sedikit panik. "kau lupa? Kenapa bisa? Sungguh tidak biasanya kau menjadi pelupa begini Hyukie-ya" Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku pun tidak tau, akhir-akhir ini aku menjadi sedikit malas dan pelupa Hae-ya-" Hyukie mengerucutkan bibirnya. "-dan aku sudah terlanjur menerima permintaan Heechul eonni"

"permintaan? permintaan apa?" Donghae yang penasaran dengan permintaan Heechul sang Sunbae di Senior High dulu, pun bertanya. "eoh, ani. Hanya permintaan untuk menitipkan Kyuhyun dirumah saat mereka ke canada minggu depan"

"eoh? Jinjja? Untuk membuka cabang itu, bukan?"

"Ne, untuk itu. Tapi, tidak apa aku akan menelfon Heechul eonni untuk minta maaf nantinya" Hyukie mencoba memberi solusi yang sebenarnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Donghae yang mengerti hanya mengangguk, tapi detik berikutnya pria tersebut angkat bicara.

"Sebaiknya jangan batalkan permintaan Noona, kau taukan dia bagaimana?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Bukankah Wookie akan menginap di rumah appa mu Hae?"

"Tidak apa, biarkan mereka berdua saja"

"mwoya? Apa maksudmu hae?" Hyukie terkejut mendengar ucapan menyamping sang suami. "sebenarnya aku dan Siwon-hyung sudah lama setuju dengan ini"

"kami sepakat menjodohkan Kyuhyun dengan Ryeowookie untuk memperkuat kekeluargaan kita"

.

**.**

.

"eunghhh..." suara lenguhan pendek yang terdengar dari bibir seorang gadis manis, menghiasi kamar luas yang bertembokkan dinding kokh dengan lapisan kertas dinding berwarna ungu motif bunga kembang tersebut. Gadis tersebut membuka mata kucingnyanya sehingga menampakkan pupil caramel cerah yang ia miliki sejak lahir.

Gadis tersebut melirik kesamping, tepatnya arah meja nakas. Melihat jam alarmnya yang ternyata menunjukkan pukul 6 kurang. Masih terlalu cepat untuk bangun eoh? Tapi sama saja, jika gadis ini kembali merebahkan kepalanya. Ia tidak akan bisa terpejam. Karena merasa waktunya akan menjadi singkat jika banyak berfikir. Dengan langkah berat sang gadis, berjalan memasuki kamar mandi di sudut kamar ungunya itu.

Hanya sekedar untuk mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi, lalu ia akan turun untuk sedikit berolahraga.

**Author pov end.**

**Ryeowook pov.**

Aku keluar dari kamar dengan seragam rapiku. Setelah tadi berolahraga dan sedikit menyirami bunga yang eomma tanami di taman belakang. Sekarang aku siap untuk menjalankan tugasku sebagai seorang pelajar.

.

**.**

.

"Pagi eomma, pagi appa" ku ciumi pipi kedua orang tuaku saat sudah memasuki wilayah meja makan. Ku letakkan tasku di kursi yang biasa ku duduki. "Pagi chagiya"

Aku mendudukkan diriku di kursi meja makan, dan menyendokkan sedikit nasi ke dalam mangkuk putih polos. "Kau mau Kimchinya chagi?" eomma bertanya padaku, dan aku mengangguk.

Kemudian aku segera menyendokkan nasiku kedalam mulut.

"Eoh, Ryeowookie" di sela-sela mengunyah, ku dengar appa memanggilku. Ku tolehkan wajahku ke arah appa yang duduk di kursi utama. "ne?" aku menelan nasiku terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab. "apa sekolahmu baik?" aku terkejut ketika appa bertanya demikian. Tapi menurutku wajar saja, bukankah appa jarang dirumah?

"Ne, sekolahku baik-baik saja appa" aku mengangguk dan kembali menyuapi sesendok nasi. "Oh baguslah, anak appa memang harus begitu" aku hanya mengangguk mendengar appa. Entah kenapa sedikit perasaan canggung menguasai pembicaraan kami.

"yeobo-ah, setelah ini kau akan ke La Boulangerie?" ku dengar appa bertanya pada eomma. "ne, aku akan ke sana untuk melihat perkembangannya. Waeyo?"

"ah ani, hanya bertanya. Mungkin kau bisa menumpang satu mobil dengan Wookie atau denganku" appa menyeruput kopi paginya. "ah, tidak perlu. Aku bisa membawa mobilku sendiri"

"oh, baiklah"

Sedikit mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang tuaku, aku pun selesai dengan suapan terakhir. "Aku selesai" sedikit membersihkan sudut bibirku dengan serbet yang tersedia. "eoh? Kau akan pergi sekarang chagi?" eomma menatapku yang sedikit meneguk habis tehku.

Aku mengangguk. "oh baiklah, sepertinya saat kau pulang nanti kau bisa sedikit membantu eomma?"

"membantu apa?"

"eonnimu kembali ke korea hari ini dan katanya ia akan tiba pukul 3 nanti siang, kau bisakan menggantikan eomma untuk menjemputnya di bandara? Eomma harus memantau La Boulangerie sampai malam"

"eonni?" Omo! Aku terkejut ketika sadar. "Sungmin eonni? Jadi yang eomma maksud Minnie eonni?" aku sedikit berjingkrak senang menyebut eonni ku. "ne, eonnimu baru saja menyelesaikan gelar sarjananya di Perancis. Kau maukan menjemputnya chagi?"

"tentu saja aku mau" dengan cepat aku menjawab eomma. "baiklah terimakasih,chagi" aku mengangguk dan bangun dari dudukku. Kembali mencium pipi appa dan eomma.

"Aku pergi ne?"

"Hati-hati, Ryeowookie! Jangan mengebut"

Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar titah kedua orang tuaku yang hyper tersebut. Ahhh, sepertinya bulan ini akan sangat menyenangkan.

**Ryeowook pov end.**

**Kyuhyun pov.**

Aku memasuki kelas yang sepi dangan keadaan tanpa gairah, sepertinya aku terlalu cepat untuk datang dini hari. Ku jatuhkan tasku di atas meja tempat biasa ku tempati. Kemudian aku berjalan kedepan, ke arah kursi dan meja yang di tempati seorang gadis. Yang nyatanya dari kemarin sejak dari optik Yesung-hyung, mengganggu pikiranku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di mejaku Kyuhyun-ssi" aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pintu. Yang ternyata disana sedang berdiri gadis yang ku maksud. "Aniya. Kau pikir aku sedang apa?" dengan sengit aku membalas pertanyaan datarnya. Hey, apa gadis ini selalu bersikap datar? Dan apakah sepagi ini ia sudah datar?

"menyingkirlah, aku sedang malas beradu argument denganmu" Hey, apa gadis ini selalu beranggapan bertarung denganku. "Ya! Lee Ryeowook kau pikir..." aku terdiam ketika melihat wajah kesalnya yang menatap tajam pada mataku. Entah kenapa saat melihat wajahnya yang demikian, membuatku sedikit sadar ternyata gadis ini tetap cantik dan manis bagaimnapun juga.

'Hey, apa yang kau pikirkan Kyu?' batinku berujar, membuatku menggeleng sadar. "huft..." aku menghela nafasku ketika di tinggal keluar oleh gadis yang tadinya menatap tajam ke arahku. "Kau kenapa eoh?" aku menjitak diriku sendiri dan duduk di atas meja yang terletak di samping meja Ryeowook sembari memainkan PSP ku yang kupikir lebih menarik.

.

**,**

**.**

**.**

.

(TBC)

Omo! Aida back with chapter 2. Fyuhhhh, gak nyangka ternyata ada juga yang mau review. Gomawoseo buat yang udah review ff ini *deepbow*. Padahal Aida pikir ga bakal ada yang tertarik waktu prolognya di bikinin. Hoaaaa, tanpa di ketahui ternyata? Lumayanlah..

Buat yang tadinya review manggilnya author kita kenalan ne? Naneun Aida imnida, 00line. Please, don't be shocked okey? Ini hal biasa bagi Aida untuk menulis. Kkk~ kalian bisa manggil Aida dengan panggilan Aii kok. Biar lebih akrab gituuuh. Okeh, selebihnya bisa lihat di bio.

Okay. Sedikit penjelasan. Di sini tuh KyuWook sebeanarnya udah kenal dari kecil dan orang tua mereka dulunya adalah lettingan di Senior high. Trus Le Boulangeri itu nama Bakery yang di kelola eomma Wookie, juga cast Sungmin yang mendadak muncul di ff ini. Sungmin bukan kakak kandung wookie melainkan kakak sepupunya.

Serrr, sedikit ajah penjelasannya. Selebih sebagai sisa di jelaskan dalam alur.

**Balasan Review:**

**_Vic89: _**_you are my first in here.. love ya.. kkk~ awal cerita kah? Kkk~ ne ini sudah di lanjut.. HULI :')_

**_fieeloving13: _**_kyaaa, sudh sdh dilanjt ne? Kkk~ Kywook dong.. kkk~ gomawo tooo fiee-ssi.._

**_choryeosomniafishies: _**_gomawo.. gomawo.. gomawo... kkk~ ne ini he nextnya... hope you like it... kkk~_

**_Ryeo ryeo ryeong: _**_huahhh, gomawo... the nexttt.. sudah di lanjut untuk chapter 2.. semoga sukaaa.._

**_Meidi96: _**_hyaaa, Aii juga gak nyangka XD, ini juga karena evek baru baca tuh novel kkk~ sudah di lanju~~~t... ne, salam kenal juga Meidi-ssi... heheh.._

**_Niisaa9: _**_hehehe, gomawo... ini sudah di lanjut...:)_

**_Eternal Evil Magnae: _**_heheheh, ne ini sudah di lanjut.. semoga makin suka... wa gomawoyoo..._

**_ : _**_ne. Boleh kok.. malahan sangat boleh dan dengan senang hatii... kkk~ Gomawo ne..._

**_Raiaryeong9: _**_debut di sini... kalo debut jadi author udah lama sihhh #Curhat kkkk~ #Ignore huahhh, update kilat adalah kelemahan yang selalu saya tangisi.. kkk~ pasti di usahakan... gomawo ne..semoga semakin suka.._

**_Santysomnia: _**_kyaaaa,,,, kkk~ ne sudah di lanjut... Gomawo... kkkk~_

**_Bluerose: _**_apa? Apa? Yang terjadi? huaaaa, mereka gak ngasih bocorannya ._. hehehehe #Ignore keaknya belum ada yah bocorannya di sini? Kkkk~ ne ini sudah di lanjut... gomawo.._

**_Nuraya Sarang: _**_ah jinjja? Gomawo ne? ^deepgreat^ ini uadah di next.. semoga suka!_

**_Bryan ryeohyun: _**_hahaha, ne. Aii juga baru nemu yang ini #Plukk. Hihihi, iya ini Cuma ide iseng pikiran doang. Awalnya mau naruk KangTeuk, tapi Aii pikir mereka udah kebanyakan jadi orang tua Wook di setiap ff jadi mungkin biar lebih new, pake eunhae... kkk~ ne ini sudah di lanjut.. Gomawo~_

**_Kyuwook aegya: _**_hehehe, ne! Hwaaaa, kita kembarankah? Aegya = Baby? Thanks tooo, ne keaknya alurnya bakal di slowin dan sad juga gak banyak. Malahan mungkin gak ada sadnya, but who know the latter? Kkk~ gomawwwwooo againn..._

**_ : _**_hehee, gomawoseo... ne ini sudh di lanjt kok... HULI J_

**_Guest: _**_ne, ini sudah di lanjut. Gomawo ne? Kkk~ HULI J_

**_Fiewook: _**_iya, Aii share di sini juga eon XD. He? Kkk~ Cute couple is MinWook eonni... #menentang, hehehe peace eonni. Ndeee gomawo ne? Ini udah di lanjut. HULI, eonni..._

Gomawo all for review and for support me, to keep writing. Love yahhh, hehehehe... Tetap menunggu kelanjutannya okeh? I Love You all... #DeepBow

**_#KyuWook Child#_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle: Heart to Heart**

**Chapter: 2**

**Main Pair:**

**Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Choi Kyuhyun**

**Kim Ryeowook a.k.a Lee Ryeowook**

**Support Pair:**

**Choi Siwon a.k.a (Kyu Appa)**

**Choi Heechul a.k.a (Kyu Eomma)**

**Lee Hyukjae a.k.a (Wook Eomma)**

**Lee Donghae a.k.a (Wook Appa)**

**And others**

**Warn: GS for UKE with typoz in everywhere**

**Enjoy Please^^**

**Author pov**

.

.

Musim semi yang indah memang terlihat menenangkan. Tapi tidak segala halnya bisa di anggap demikian, ada hal dimana memang kekesalan datang sendiri tanpa di minta.

Yah, bisa ku beri contoh seperti nona dari keluarga Lee ini yang sedang membawa setumpuk buku bacaan ke dalam kawasan kantin dengan mulutnya yang mengucapkan sumpah serapah kepada sang wali kelas. Buku bacaan yang ia bawa tanpa bantuan itu, layaknya seorang Lee Ryeowook tenggelam dalam tumpukan buku-buku.

Wookie meletakkan buku bacaan yang ia bawa di atas meja kantin yang terdirikan dari dua kursi yang saling berhadapan. Wookie mendudukkan pantatnya ke atas salah satu kursi dan mengurut lututnya.

"oh Tuhan, apa songsaengnim itu tidak punya perasaan? Bagaimana ia bisa menyuruhku membawa buku sebanyak ini dari lantai dua? Dan lagi apa ini? Jajanan? Ohhh goddamn" Wookie menatap kesal pada tumpukan di depannya.

Dalam hati ia bersumpah untuk mengutuk buku-buku itu menjadi debu. A..a..a..a..a Lee Ryeowook, lupakah kau tentang pameran yang di beritakan wali kelasmu kemarin?

Wookie mengambil buku paling atas dari tumpukan buku di depannya. Ia membuka helaian pertama dari buku itu dan terlihatlah sebuah nama jajanan yang familiar dengannya. "Ttokpokki?" Wookie mengerutkan keningnya dan membuka helaian berikutnya.

Tapi tangannya berhenti ketika ia sadar bahwa ia tidak lagi duduk sendirian disana. Wookie menengadah guna melihat siapa orang yang duduk di hadapannya.

"ryeowook-ssi" Wookie mendenguskan nafasnya lalu menutup kasar buku yang sedang ia lihat tadi.

Orang yang duduk di depannya adalah johyun, dan kekesalannya karena itu. Bagaimana bisa orang yang ingin membantunya memasak malah membiarkan ia kesusahan sendirian dengan buku-buku bodoh ini? Pikir Wookie sadis.

Johyun menunduk saat matanya bersitatap dengan sorot kesal Ryeowook. Wookie bangun dari duduknya.

"Kau berniat membantuku atau tidak, johyun-ssi?" dengan wajah datar dan intonasi datar Wookie bertanya pada johyun. Sungguh sebenarnya gadis imut ini ingin sekali memakan gadis sebaya, di hadapannya.

"mi..mianhae"

"bukan maaf yang aku perlukan. Tapi jawabanmu, aku tidak pernah meminta bantuanmu untuk membantuku. Tapi kau yang menawarkan jasamu sendiri. Tapi sudah begini, kau malah membiarkanku membawa buku-buku ini sendirian. Aku yakin kau tidak buta saat aku lewat di depanmu tadi" Masih dengan nada datar, Wookie berhasil mengeluarkan seluruh kekesalannya. Hey, Lee Ryeowook kau manusia yang tidak punya emosi eoh? Dan ini hanya masalah kecil, kenapa... kau begitu sensitive eoh?

Johyun menunduk semakin dalam dan merasa bersalah. Pasalnya apa yang di katakan wookie memang benar. Memang nyata wookie jelas melewatinya dengan buku sebanyak ini, saat ingin menuruni tangga. Ia melihat jelas itu, tapi bukannya ia tidak ingin membantu. Hanya saja...

"Kau bisa bilang pada Han-seonsae untuk tidak jadi membantuku. Lagi pula aku tidak keberatan" Wookie mengalihkan pandangannya pada sisi lain dari kantin dengan interior cafee tersebut.

Ia cukup temprament jika begini. Johyun sama sekali tidak menjawab perkataan Ryeowook. Gadis itu sibuk dengan rasa bersalahnya.

"sudahlah, lagi pula aku juaga tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkanmu. Kau hanya ingin membantu sebisamu" Wookie kembali mengangkat buku-buku yang tadi ia bawa.

"aku akan lanjut membaca di perpustakaan"

Wookie melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh lagi pada johyun yang masih menunduk.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi,karena tidak ada hal penting yang ingin di sampaikan. Maka semua siswa dengan tidak sabaran keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing.

Ryeowook yang memang biasanya keluar paling telat kali ini tinggal bersama kyuhyun yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Tuan muda choi itu selalu asyik dengan pspnya hingga tidak sadar bahwa dunia masih ada.

Ryeowook berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar. Karena tanpa sengaja ia melirik ke atas kyuhyun, Ryeowook pun berhenti. Gadis manis itu mengernyit bingung melihat barang-barang Kyuhyun seperti bolpoin dan buku masih berserakan dia atas meja.

'apa choi itu tidak ingin pulang?' batin Ryeowook bingung. Oh, sepertinya Ryeowook sudah mulai memerhatikan orang di sekitarnya saat ini.

Ryeowook berjalan pelan, mendekati meja pojok yang di tempati Kyuhyun. Ryeowook berdiri di samping Kyuhyun yang sepertinya belum sadar atas ke ahdiran ryeowook. Gadis itu mengintip apa yang sedang di lakukan Kyuhyun. Dan detik berikutnya ia pun menggeleng.

"bahkan dunia seperti hilang di telan psp, saat seperti ini" kata sindiran yang di Lontarkan ryeowook sebelum gadis itu kembali melangkah pergi.

Kyuhyun mendongak sekali dan kemudian kembali berpusat pada pspnya. Sampai ia mendongak lagi ketika otaknya bekerja memahami sindiran tersebut.

Kyuhyun melihat sekeliling kelas yang sudah sepi. Ia mencoba mencari suara yang menyindirnya tadi. Tapi karena tidak menemukan apapun.

"aku sendiri?" seperti orang bodoh choiitu bahkan berdialog sendiri.

"omo! Jinjjayo" dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyusun peralatannya ke dalam tas dan berdiri. Tidak lupa pspnya yang berada di kolong meja ia sambar.

Dengan tergesa Kyuhyun keluar dari kelas. Sejujurnya rasa ngeri melingkup di hatinya, karena suara sindiran yang tidak berasal tadi –menurutnya-.

.

.

.

Wookie masuk kedalam mobilnya, Seperti biasa ia selalu duduk di jok kemudi. Gadis itu mencari-cari ponselnya sesaat sebelum ia melemparkan tas selempang yang ia bawa ke jok belakang kemudi.

Wookie menegeser Lock screennya, dan muncullah beberapa aplikasi pesan masuk. Dengan cekatan ia membuka pesan tersebyt yang ternyata dari eommanya yang berkata.

=Wookie-ya, tidak perlu menjemput Sungmin lagi ne? Eonnimu itu sudah sampai dirumah dengan Taxi. Cepatlah pulang, temani Sungmin ia sendirian. Eomma masih berada di La boulangerie=

Wookie tersenyum dalam membaca pesannya. Bukankah ini berarti ia tidak akan kesepian sendiri di rumah?

.

.

.

**Author pov end**

**Kyuhyun pov**

.

.

Aku memacu cepat mobilku dengan menekan kecepatan gasnya maximal. Namun masih tidak sepenuhnya. Arah mobilku memang tidak menuju arah pulang, aku mengendarai mobilku menuju ke salah satu Bakery cafee terkenal di seoul.

Bakery cafee yang biasa di kunjungi eommaku.

Sebenarnya aku juga enggan kesana, namun aku harus. Ini di karenakan pesan singkat yang eommaku kirim. Eomma memintaku untuk datang ke Bakery tersebut dan mengambil kue pesanannya.

5 menit berlalu, aku pun memarkirkan mobilku di depan bakery yang ku maksud tadi. Sepertinya terlihat ramai. Setelah yakin untuk masuk, aku pun mendorong pintu nya.

Saat aku memasuki bakery bernamakan 'La Boulangerie' ini. Aku di sambut oleh salah satu pegawai wanitanya.

"eosooseyo" wanita yang menjadi pegawai pintu tersebut menunduk. Aku pun membalas menunduk singkat, dan ia mengantarkanku pada salah satu tempat duduk di sana.

Setelahnya ia berlalu dan seorang maid wanita mengahmpiriku dengan sebuah menubook dan notebook untuk mencatat pesanan. Namun kali ini aku ingin cepat. Hanya menganmbil pesanan eomma dan pulang. Oh, aku sungguh lelah.

"Mianhae, saya hanya ingin mengambil pesanan" aku tersenyum simpul pada maid tersebut. "A~ geurae. Chankammanyo" maid itu menunduk dan mundur pergi dari hadapan ku.

Sembari aku menunggu, ku edarkan pandanganku ke sudut-sudut Bakery cafe yang terlihat elegant dan klasik ini. Ku pikir ide kreatif dengan design unik untuk dinding Bakery dan cafe, sangatlah sepadan.

"Mianhaeyo, Kyuhyun-ah. Ahjumma tidak menyambutmu" seorang wanita paruh baya, namun masih terlihat manis menghampiriku. Ia tersenyum menampilkan sipul gigi rapi dan gusi merahnya.

"Gwenchanayo ahjumma~ ehmm Bisakah-"

"Kau terlalu tergesa-gesa Kyuhyunie, sebaiknya duduk dulu di sini dan bicarakan sesuatu dengan ahjumma. Bukankah kau teman satu sekolah uri Ryeowookie?"

DEGH

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun pov end**

**Ryeowook pov**

.

.

Aku memasuki rumah dengan langkah ringan, karena dalam pikiranku, Aku akan melihat wajah cantik dari kakak sepupu atau -aku sudah menganggapnya seperti kakak kandungku sendiri-, di rumah.

Tanpa peduli tatapan menggeleng dari maid yang melihatku, karena tergesa. Aku melangkah menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dan bergegas menuju ke depan sebuah pintu yang berseblahan dengan pintu kamarku.

Pintu kamar dari ruang, yang menjadi kamar milik Sungmin eonni.

"Eonni.." aku menerobos masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Ku lihat sosok tubuh yang sedang menata lemari. Aku berlari dan memeluk dari belakang tubuh ramping tersebut.

Ku peluk rindu tubuh yang meninggalkan ku selama kurang lebih 2 tahun itu.

"Ryeowookie!" tubuh itu berbalik menghadapku. Ia menatap mataku, masih sama. Aku merindukan kakak kelinciku.

"Eonni~~ Bogoshippeoyo" kembali ku peluk tubuh tersebut, tapi kali ini dari depan.

"Nado, Ryeowookie-ya" Sungmin eonni membalas pelukanku. Aku tersenyum, entah hanya waktu seperti ini aku bisa tersenyum? Ahh tidak, aku juga bisa tersenyum lebih sering jika Dragon di sini.

Yahh, dragon. Teman di masa kanak-kanakku. Kenangan indah terlihat di sana.

Aku Phoo dan Dragon.

"Ya! kau melamun eoh?" aku tersentak saat sadar ternyata pelukan kami sudah terlepas. Sungmin eonni membawaku duduk di ranjang king size kamarnya. Ia menatapku dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas.

Ia cantik, siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya jika ia seperti ini? Ia ramah, dan bergaul dengan baik. Aku iri, mengetahui semua yang ia punya namun tidak dapat ku miliki.

Mungkinkah, dulu Dragon juga menyukai Sungmin eonni? Mungkin Sungmin eonni dan dragon tidak dekat, tapi bukankah mereka juga sempat berkenalan?

Dadaku seperti menolak semua pikiran bodohku, saat menatap mata Sungmin eonni.

"Ya! kau melamun lagikan?" Sungmin eonni mempout bibirny dengan cara imut. Sungguh aku, iri. Mungkin aku juga bisa melakukannya namun... aku tidak akan melakukannya.

"Haish, Ryeowookie kau membuat eonni bercerita pada udara" Sungmin eonni mulai kesal sepertinya. Aku terkikik pelan dan bangun dari ranjangnya.

"Aku harus membasuh diri agar serius untuk mendengarkanmu eonni. Aku ke kammar dulu ne?"

Sungmin eonni mendengus dan mengangguk, aku pun segera keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamarku yang berada berseblahan dengan kamarnya.

.

.

**Ryeowook pov end**

**Author pov**

.

.

Wanita paruh baya dengan gummy smilenya, mengantar laki-laki dengan seragam khas sekolah menengah atas untuk keluar dari Bakery cafee yang ia kelola.

"sampaikan salam ahjumma, pada eomma dan appamu nde?" wanita tersebut menyntuh lembut surai kelam Kyuhyun yang sedang memegang kotak besar khas bakery tersebut.

"Ne, ahjumma. Sampaikan salamku juga pada ahjussi dan mm..Ryeowook-ssi" Kyuhyun seperti gagu untuk mengucap dan menghilangkan 'ssi' pada nama Ryeowook.

Bukan masalah terbiasa, namun laki-laki jakung itu... ah entahlah.

"Wookie, kau harus biasa dengan panggilan itu Kyuhyun-ah" Eunhyuk tersenyum kembali.

"n..ne. baiklah, kalau begitu saya pamit ahjumma. Annyeong" Kyuhyun menunduk dan keluar dari 'La Boulangerie' menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan. Laki-laki itu sepertinya kurang betah disana.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau tidak tau kemana ia pindah sekarang?" Sungmin menatap ryeowook intens..

Ryeowook mengangguk biasa, dan sama sekali tidak ada kesan imut. Tapi bagi siapa pun itu tetaplah imut. Seorang kim Ryeowook yg lahir di keimutan tetap akan imut.

"Kau tidak ingin mencarinya?" sungmin kembali bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit aneh.

Ryeowook menghela nafsnya. "Sudahlah eon, itu hanya masalalu. Sekarang aku sudah dewasa dan akan memasuki tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Tidak ada urusan untuk mengurusi masa-masa taman kanak-kanakku.

"bukan begitu Ryeowookie! Dragon adalah temanmu dan kau tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja. Eonni yakin, pasti kau juga ingin bertemu dengannya bukan?" Sungmin mengelus bahu Ryeowook yang duduk bersebelahan di sofa kamarnya.

Lagi lagi ryeowook menghela nafasnya. Gadis itu mengakui jujur apa yang sungmin katakan dalam hatinya. Memang benar ia merindukan Dragon teman kecilnya. Tapi harus bagaimana?

"Mollayo" Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya ke arah tembok kosong. Gadis itu memiliki rindu yang terpendam dengan gengsi yang ia bawa.

"Ah, apa kau tau nama aslinya?" Sungmin seakan tidak patah semangat untuk menemui Dragon teman kecil Ryeowook. "Moreugesso, aku hanya mengenalnya sebagai dragon" Ryeowook menjawab singkat tanpa melihat.

Sungmin pun terdiam, sejujurnya ia pun merindukan pria kecil yang sempat dikenalnya itu. Pria kecil yang mampu membuat ia dan Ryeowook kesal dan tertawa dalam banyak hal. Sungmin rindu setelah 14 tahun ia tidak bertemu laki-laki kecil itu.

.

.

"Gomawo, sudah mengambil pesanan eomma Kyunnie" Heechul mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan, yang berhadapan dengan kotak pesanannya.

Kyuhyun ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sisi kiri sang eomma, dan menatap pada kotak tersebut.

Heechul membuka perlahan kotak kuning yang berisi pesanannya itu. Seiring itu, Kyuhyun sibuk menimang-nimang apa yang akan di katakan pada eommanya.

"eomma"

"ehm?"

Heechul mengeluarkan dengan hati-hati isi kotak tersebut yang merupakan beberapa kue pastry yang ia pesan dari Eunhyuk.

"Apa Ryeowook itu, Phoo?" Dada Kyuhyun berdetak antara senang dan bimbang.

Heechul berhenti dan meletakkan pastrynya di hadapan.

"Kau benar melupakan keluar Lee? Oh God! Kau hanya pindah 4 tahun ke Busan, sayang! Dan itu pun saat kau duduk di kelas 1 sampai 4" menyipitkan matanya, Heechul menatap sang putra semata wayang.

Kyuhyun terdiam tidak dapat menjawab sang eomma. Jadi, selama ini ia jatuh cinta pada Ryeowook? Sang Phoo? Teman kecilnya? Yang benar saja? namja jakung itu frustasi, ia jatuh cinta pada putri dingin?

Kyuhyun menggeleng membuang pikirannya. Hatinya tidak menolak, namun fikirannya selalu mengelak.

Kyuhyun kembali bangun dan meninggalkan Heechul sendirian di meja makan. Wanita itu, hanya bisa menggeleng terhadap putra semata wayangnya.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih kembali, eonni" Eunhyuk tersenyum berbicara dengan Heechul di ponsel.

Kemudia ia memutuskan sambungan tersebut. Ibu dari dua anak itu berjalan menuju meja makan yang sudah di tunggui oleh 2 gadis-gadis yang asyik bercerita. Sedangkan sang suami, katanya sibuk mengurusi rencana kepergian mereka ke Jepang.

"Ehem.. sudah! Hentikan sejenak cerita kalian nona-nona" Eunhyuk duduk di kursi ujung, dan menatap putrinya yang juga menatap dirinya.

"Wookie-ya, Kyuhyun. Anak dari Heechul ahjumma akan kemari 4 hari lagi. Kau taukan harus membawanya kekamar mana?" Eunhyuk menyumpit kimchi bagiannya.

Wookie yang tadinya berfokus pada samgyeopsal mengangguk "Tentu saja aku.. MWO? Kyu apa? Eomma bilang Kyu apa?" Wookie membelalakkan matanya saat ia sadar dengan salah satu kata yang eommanya sebutkan.

"Ya! jangan berteriak, kau membuat eomma tuli" Eunhyuk tidak jadi memasukkan kimchinya, ia malah memandang tajam pada Wookie. Sungmin yang duduk di hadapan Wookie, hanya terkekeh pelan dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Kyu-kyuhyun? Ch..Choi Kyuhyun? Dia yang eomma maksdu akan satu atap denganku?" Wookie mencondongkan tubuhnya menghadap Eunhyuk, sepertinya terlalu shock.

"kau kenapa huh? Bukankah kau mengenalnya baby? Kau ini aneh sekali"

"Choi Kyuhyun?" Sungmin menanyai ucapan Eunhyuk.

Ingatan Wookie menyusut pada masa-masa Junior schoolnya.

.

.

.

**Flashback ***

_"Hey, Kau" seorang anak laki-laki yang berumuran kurang lebih 15 atau 16 tahun, memanggil tidak sopan pada seorang anak perempuan yang berdiri di depannya._

_Memang bel pulang sudah di bunyikan, namun karena pengumuman bagi siswa kelas 9 untuk berkumpul di aula, mereka pun berlari kesana._

_Ryeowook, anak perempuan yang di maksud Kyuhyun sang anak laki-laki. sama sekli tidak merasa di panggil. Ryeowook sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri._

_Kyuhyun yang melihat hal tersebut, menjadi kesal. Kenapa ada seorang gadis tidak ingin menatapnya? Dengan langkah pendek Kyuhyun sudah berada dekat di belakang Ryeowook._

_Ryeowook yang merasa dirinya terhimpit pun berbalik. Dan di saat itulah, entah karena wajah Kyuhyun yang terlalu condong atau tidak kesengajaan. Cherry Lips dan Kissable lips itu bertemu untuk sesaaat sebelum seorang siswa di samping mereka sadar._

_"Hey,, Lihatlah Lee Ryeowook dan Choi Kyuhyun. Mereka berciuman!" siswa yang melihat itu pun berteriak. Menyebabkan siswa lain memandang. Beberapa dari mereka sempat, membidikkan kamera ponselnay. Namun sebagian besar yang merupakan pengagum choi kyuhyun._

_Memandang keras dan marah pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook terkejut, sesaat sesudah bibir mereka lepas._

_Keduanya berbalik berlari berlawanan menuju keluar aula._

_._

_._

_._

_Waktu memang tidak akan berputar lama._

_Keesokan harinya, dengan langkah di seret dan kantung mata di sekitarnya. Ryeowook memasuki Junior schoolnya. Saat ia memasuki gerbang, beberapa hoobaenya dengan bisikan menatap kearah Wookie, sinis dan tajam._

_Gadis itu tidak menunduk seperti kebanyakan gadis lainnya ketika di bisikkan dengan berita tidak baik. Ryeowook berjalan malas namun wajahnya tetap tegak._

_Ia bukan kelemahan. Itu sebuah prinsip yang di pegang._

_"Heyy, bukankah dia yang mencium Kyuhyunie kemarin?" "benar itu dia, choi Ryeowook" "..Tidak malu ya?.."_

_Setiap melewati koridor-koridor penghubung kelasnya, sesering itu juga ada yang mengusiknya dengan kejadian tersebut. Rasanya Ryeowook sangat malas._

_Dengan helaan nafas Ryeowook memasuki kelasnya dan di sambut gunjingan aneh dari penggosip kecil lainnya. Ryeowook tetap menutup kupingnya dan terdiam._

_Dulu ada Sungmin yang akan membelanya. Tapi sekarang? Sungmin sudah menempuh jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Ia sendiri di sini._

_Teman? Berharap ia punya teman? Aku pun tidak tau. Gadis manis yang masuk ke junior school 3 tahun lalu itu, menjatuhkan wajahnya di meja. Ia ingin tidur lagi –pemikirannya-_

_._

_._

_._

_4 hari, rekor pemecahan dari seorang jenius Choi Kyuhyun untuk tidak masuk sekolah berlalu._

_Pagi ini, wajah tampan dan murung itu telah terlihat di sekolah. Berbeda –mungkin- jika Ryeowook masuk maka ia akan di sambut dengan gunjingan, sedangkan layaknya sang pangeran di negeri dongeng._

_Jika Kyuhyun menapak kan kakinya, sejumlah pujian terucap dengan rasa kasihan karena berciuman dengan ryeowook._

_Seakan semuanya menyalahkan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun yang kebetulan satu kelas dengan Ryeowook, lebih memilih masuk tanpa menghiraukan suasana._

_Malu? Tentu saja! kejadian 5 hari lalu itu kesalahannya. Andai ia tidakberniat mengerjai ryeowook. Pasti tidak akan seperti ini._

_Choi mudan itu menghela kesalahan dan menutup matanya menerima semilir udara menghembus lembut seperti angin._

_._

_._

_._

_"aku minta maaf" kyuhyun menunduk di hadapan ryeowook yang berdiri di depannya, tepat di Rooftop junior school mereka. memalukan, itu menurutku. Seorang pangeran dan obyek pujaan choi kyuhyun meminta maaf? Bukankah itu gengsi biasanya?_

_"aku sungguh-sungguh ryeowook-ssi" Kyuhyun seamkin dalam menunduk, seakan tidak tau sejauh mana kesalahannya._

_"Kau tidak bersalah jadi lupakan saja. lagi pula kau kan memang nakal. Aku sedikit benci itu"_

_Kyuhyun terbengong mendengar Ryeowook yang berujar datar untuk pertama mengangkat wajahny untuk menatap Ryeowook, tapi kali ini ia sudah sendiri sepergian Ryeowook menuruni Rooftop._

_Kyuhyun mengusap kasar pada wajahnya. Ia benci ini, dan sepertinya Kyuhyun merasa sebuah perbedaan._

_Ryeowook berubah, ia dulunya manis. Itu sebuah alasan kenapa kyuhyun ingin menggodanya di aula kemarin. Tapi sekarang? "secepat itukah?" jantung Kyuhyun seakan tidak nyaman dengan ini semua._

_._

_._

_._

_'itu ciuman pertamaku, dan aku hanya akan memberinya pada namja yang ku cintai. Tapi dia...argh' batin gadis manis itu terus bertengkar saat ia menuruni tangga rooftop._

_"YA! KIM RYEOWOOK" sebuah teriakan membuat langkah turun Ryeowook berhenti. Gadis itu menatap ke bawah tepatnya 5 anak tangga dari tangga yang ia pijak._

_"Kau..." Tatapan gadis yang meneriakin namanya tadi, seakan ingin memakan ryeowook hidup-hidup._

_Ryeowook memutar bola mata karamelnya. Ini malapetaka, apalagi jika gadis itu tahu bahwa Ryeowook baru saja bertemu dengan Kyuhyun._

_"kau harus membayar perbuatanmu" gadis itu menunjuk Ryeowook berkali-kali. Dan ku pikir gadis cantik itu sungguh kekanakan._

_Ryeowook diam ingin mendengar panjang celotehan gadis cantik bernama Yoona tersebut. Ryeowook berpikir, apakah dunia begitu mengagumi seorang siapa itu? Ahhh Choi Kyuhyun?_

_"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya pada Kyuhyun. Kau tidak bisa begitu, hanya karena kau pintar dan bersaing dengannya. Kau bisa menciumnya seluasamu"_

_Ryeowook terpaku. Bagaimana bisa mereka dengan mudah menafsirkan hal tersebut? Ia mencium Choi? Oh Ini bencana, Topan, Puting beliung, Bnajir err.. okay aku mulai berlebihan._

_Tapi ini sungguh bagaimana bisa mereka menyalahkan Ryeowook?_

_"Aku akan membuatmu di benci Ryeowook-ssi. Camkan itu"_

_Ryeowook membisu, Yoona salah paham. Gadis manis itu diam tidak berminat mengejar Yoona untuk membantah. Ia lemah? Sudah ku katakan ia tidak lemah._

_Tapi ia hanya terlewat mengabaikan._

**Flashback off***

.

.

"Ryeowookie"

"eoh?"

Panggilan dari Sungmin memnyadarkan Ryeowook dari ingatan kelamnya.

"gwenchana?"

Ryeowook menelisik jauh karamel kelinci Sungmin.

"Ya! Chagiya, jangan melamun kau harus segera menghabiskan makananmu" Kali ini Eunhyuk yang menyahuti.

Ryeowook bangun dari duduknya di kursi meja makan gadis itu berbalik ke belakang sebelum kembali berbalik menghadap Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak enak badan. Maaf" ryeowook berlari kecil menaiki tangga pendek rumahnya dan menghilang di belokan kecil menuju kamar pribadi yeoja pecinta jerapah tersebut.

.

.

.

_-KYUWOOK BABY-_

_._

_._

_._

(**TBC**)

Baiklah Aii kembali dengan chap 3 dan ini membosankan. Mianaheyooo, aii benar-benar minta maaf untuk tiga hal. Yang pertama karena keterlambatan update, yang kedua karena ini cerita semakin membosankan dan pendek. Juga ketiga, karena gak bisa balas semua review.

Ini di sebabkan karena Aii gak punya mood yang baik untuk errr... berpikir. Nilai UTS menurun membuat sedikit kalang kabut. Jadi mianhaeyo, kalo nanti part depannya juga bakal lama. Mohon maaf ne?

Bagi yang mau ikutin lagi juga ga papa kok, mungkin ini kurang menarik. Atau yang mau kasih kritik positiv? Silahkan, aii terima kok. Kan aii juga belajar. Tapi untuk Bashing? Aii mohon maaf, sama sekali menolak itu.

Dan juga di chap ini aii lebih fokusin ke masa lalu mereka semua... Sungmin udah muncul dan konflik ringan bakal dimulai chap depan.

Baiklah Big Thanks and Hugs to All who give me Review.

**Cho Ryeosomnia Fishies – niisaa9 – meidi96 – fieeloving13 – Vic89 – Raiaryeong9 – ryeo ryeo ryeong – – kyuwook aegya – bluerose – ****Fiewook**** – bryan ryeohyun – santysomnia – Guest – Seshasesha9 – Winnie – dhia bintang – Always ryeokyu**

Adakah yang terlewatkan? Kalao ada mari di ingatkan di kolom review.

-jadi adakah yang berniat mengisinya untuk kelanjutan FF ini? Atau delete?-

**_#KyuWook Child#_**


End file.
